


Repercussions

by frailone



Category: Glee
Genre: Anxiety, Gay, Hate Crimes, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frailone/pseuds/frailone
Summary: Kurt gets attacked for the second time, but this time the effects are far greater than anyone could have ever imagined.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 8





	Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings for this chapter: Abuse, Hate Crime, Minor Cursing
> 
> Leave comments if you have any suggestions or feedback!

Sitting at the dining room table, Kurt pushes his dinner around his plate as the TV reporter goes into detail of another life lost due to a hate crime.

“You okay?” Blaine asks concerned.

Kurt shrugs, “I guess, I just hate the world. How is this acceptable?”.

“I know, I can turn the channel if it’s too triggering-“ Kurt shook his head, cutting him off.

“No, it’s fine. The attack was weeks ago, and yeah it was scary but I’m fine. In fact, I am so proud of what I did” he says reassuringly.

Blaine nods, “I was so worried you know.”.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Blaine remembers receiving the call from the hospital like yesterday. One minute he was comforting Sam, and the next Sam was comforting him. He felt like he couldn’t move, everything seemed to move in slow motion.

When his phone began to ring, Blaine had assumed it was a spam caller. He had been receiving a lot of those, especially since moving to New York. He looked at Sam before picking up the phone.

“Hello?”

“May I speak to Mr. Blaine Anderson, please?” said the voice on the other line.

“Yeah, this is Blaine.” Blaine answered sweetly.

“Mr. Anderson, do you know a Kurt Hummel?” the voice asked.

This is where Blaine began to worry. “Yes, he’s my fiancée.” Blaine answered.

“He’s been admitted to Brooklyn Hospital Center. I can’t give you any information prior to your arrival but the Doctor would be happy to speak with you when you get here.” the voice said calmly.  
Blaine had to grab onto the table to steady himself. He could feel his heart plummet to the bottom of his stomach. “O-Ok I’ll be there soon.” He choked out.

After the call ended he looked at Sam who had stood up concerned.

“You okay buddy?” he asked.

“I need you to take me to the hospital- something happened to Kurt and they won’t tell me anything and oh god-“ Blaine rambled on as tears began to pool in his eyes.

Sam’s eyes widened, “Shit- Ok let’s go.” Sam grabbed his keys and walked Blaine’s shaking frame out the door.

“What if-“ Sam cut him off.

‘Don’t even say it, Blaine. He’s okay, he has to be.” Sam said, opening the passenger door for the other boy.

The car ride was silent, yet each boy worried internally. Once they reached the hospital, Blaine booked it to the Nurse’s Station.

“I’m here for Kurt Hummel” he said breathlessly.

“Are you family?” The Nurse asked.

“I’m his fiancée.” Blaine answered.

The nurse looked at him sorrowfully, “I’m afraid at this moment only immediate family is able to be updated about his condition.”

Blaine fought, but there was no use. He walked over and slumped down into the chair next to Sam, burying his head in his hands.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“You had every right to be worried, but I’m fine now. Everything is going to be okay.” Kurt says grabbing onto his fiancée’s hand.

Blaine sighs, “Just knowing that you had to go through that breaks me. You’re the strongest person I know”. 

Kurt gives him a peck on the lips before taking the dishes to the sink.

“Want me to walk you home?” Kurt asks. Blaine is still living with Sam and Mercedes for the time being. At first Blaine wasn’t too fond of being away from his lover after the accident, but Kurt insisted it would be best for their relationship for the time being. 

“I can take a cab, I don’t want you walking back alone in the dark.” Blaine argues.

Kurt groans, “Stop being so overprotective, I’ll be fine. Plus it would be nice to get some fresh air.”

Blaine looks at him concernedly before walking over and wrapping his arms around him. “Ok, but please call me when you get back home.”

Kurt nods before grabbing his coat and the two walk out the door hand in hand.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Kurt- I don’t think you should walk home alone.” Blaine sighs, still holding his fiancée’s hand as they walk to his apartment.

Kurt groans, “I told you I’ll be fine, I really do need the fresh air. Please stop worrying.” Kurt gives Blaine’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“I know, it’s just scary. I hate that I have to be afraid but I just don’t want you to get hurt…again.” Blaine says softly.

Kurt nuzzles his head into Blaine’s shoulder, “I understand.”

The rest of the 20 minute walk is spent in silence, the two boys just enjoying each other’s company. Once they arrive at Blaine’s house, Kurt engulfs him in a hug.

“Promise you’ll text me when you get home.” Blaine says.

“Of course, please don’t worry. I promise I’ll be alright.” Kurt replies.

He couldn’t be more wrong.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As soon as Kurt leaves to return home, a feeling of dread fills him. He tries his best to ignore it, but he can’t shake it. He thinks about video calling Blaine, but he doesn’t want to bother him. He takes a deep breath and pushes forward, walking faster than normal. It wasn’t until he was about halfway home when he finally heard it, the sound of footsteps following him. His heart plummeted as he turned around slowly. He felt a strong hand drag him into the nearest alley. It’s dark- so dark that Kurt can’t make out any figures.

“Remember us?” A voice rings in his ears.

And it all comes back to him. The voice- it’s so familiar. It’s the men who had attacked him weeks ago. An anger rises inside of him, he’s still terrified but at this moment the anger overpowers it. Kurt tries to stay calm, but his body rebels against him.

“What do you Neanderthals want?” He hisses.

The man lets out a laugh, so evil you can almost hear the hate in his voice. “To finish what we started, princess” He says, pushing Kurt to the ground.

Kurt lets out a gasp as he lands hard on the concrete with a thud. His mind went into overdrive as he could feel the blood pooling out of the back of his head.

“I’m not scared of you.” Kurt says, trying his best to sound confident.

The man says nothing and kicks Kurt square in the face. Kurt tries to open his eye, but it hurts. His entire body hurts, and he’s in such a state of shock he can’t do anything but stay still. The man continues to beat him, until he sees the other man coming around with a knife in his hand.

“Please no, don’t!” Kurt croaks.

“Rest in peace, freak.” The man says before stabbing the knife into Kurt’s chest.

The men run away and leave Kurt just lying there. And Kurt can’t breathe, his chest is so tight and he’s lost so much blood. He lets a tear fall as he realizes he is going to die. How could they do this? He’s not even going to get to say goodbye to Blaine or his father. 

He sees his phone sitting next to him and grabs it with the little strength he has left. He can barely open his eyes and can’t speak, but he knows he has Blaine on speed-dial and he NEEDS to call him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

By the time Blaine picks up the phone, Kurt is gasping for air. There is so much wrong, and he should be in pain but he feels so numb. He was going to die.

When Blaine answers the phone, he assumes it’s just his fiancée calling him to inform him that he had made it home safely. “Hey! Home already?”

Kurt groans, trying to make any possible noise to alert Blaine of his presence.

“Kurt? What’s going on?” Blaine asks concerned.

Kurt can’t even make a noise. He is so drained and his breaths are getting shallower and shallower, he can’t breathe.  
“Kurt! Where are you?” Blaine asks frantically.

When Blaine doesn’t receive a response, he immediately assumes the worst.

“Kurt can you answer me?” His voice breaks.

Sam and Mercedes enter the room, looking at him concerned. He’s about to explain the situation, when Suddenly he hears a scream on the other line, and frantic chatter but he can’t make any of it out.

“Hello?!” Blaine calls into the phone.

“Who is this?” An unfamiliar voice replies. 

“Put it on speaker!” Sam says urgently.

Blaine presses the speaker and replies, “Blaine- Blaine Anderson, my fiancée-“

The lady cuts him off, looking at the inside of Kurt’s jacket to find his name “Kurt Hummel? There’s- something happened he’s not breathing!”

Sam and Mercedes gasp as Blaine’s heart drops. “What?” He says.

“We’ve called the police- I’m so sorry. We’re in the alleyway between Fifth Avenue and Brookwood, I’m so sorry. He must have been attacked.” The woman states shakily.

Blaine hangs up the phone as his hands tremble. Not again, he was attacked. Again. And he wasn’t breathing? It takes Blaine a minute to register what is happening and Sam and Mercedes rush him to the car and throw him into the passengers seat. Sam has tears rolling down his face as he speeds to the alleyway, and once Blaine looks over everything begins to hit him. He explodes into a fit of gut-wrenching sobs. He can’t lose him, he can’t lose his Kurt.


End file.
